midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowkat Wrigglesworth
After Kat's family decided that Midian would be a good place to make some money, and also new clients, a few of the Morales and Al-Shan moved to there. At first Bakkar was uncertain about bringing the youngest of the family since she had this strange habit of always getting into trouble, but after a while of bugging him, and promising to be good. He decided to let her go, but the rule was that the family made the rules, and when family members weren't around she was to be around Dorian Aensland at all times. Since Bakkar and Madragal were already settled in Midian they knew the business and where to go, and where to stay away from. The first rule the gave to the tiger Stay away from anyone that causes trouble That rule worked so well, after Dorian left Kat and Madragal alone in the milkbar, the pair decided now was their time to wonder about town...the tiger didn't see anything -that- dangerious compaired to back home. The first place they went on their night out? The pool hall, where they witnessed Calee Lykin and Nerio Yoshikawa fighting. Out of curiousity, the tiger watched rather intensively and found the act rather strange. In her family and homeland, you didn't stop fighting until the other person was knocked out. After Sector Allen explained to Kat that Calee was trying to get into the Phoenix's, and got in by fighting Nerio, Kat 's curiousity grew even more. The fact that she also enjoyed talking to Sector made her want to come back... the problem? Getting her grandfather to trust her to stay out of trouble well working there. The tiger spoke to Madragal about it first, and they cooked up this plan to have Dorian come with her to the Pool hall, and get him to agree. That way if Bakkar disagreed or didn't like the idea...Kat would simply blame Dorian. The next night the Dorian and Kat went to the pool hall and spoke to Calee about getting a job, the next day she was hired. That meant all that was left was to tell her grandfather, when the trio (Dorian, Kat, and Maddy) all went to speak to Bakkar...he agreed without a moment of hesitation, and even offered to train the tiger in fighting to get better at hand to hand, and try to break that fear of guns that she has. Every thing was going great, and Kat even started to date Sector. Although slowly the tiger started to realize, within the city of Midian, she was no longer the trouble maker in the family. Within a month, Bakkar accidentally got kidnapped by the hounds, Madragal got attacked by a group of unknown people, and Dorian well...was sleeping with anything that he could get his hands upon. Then the reason why Kat was allowed to work at the pool hall was discovered. During a family member, Vampi, her aunt explained that the tiger was suppose to be acting as the family spy. The Problem Kat's loyality to the hounds was growing stronger, and her loyality towards her own family was always iffy. Instead of giving information, the tiger lied saying she was just a bartender, nothing more... This made her own family look at her in an untrusting matter, and even Dorian began to wonder who'd she choose between, him or the hounds. After this point, everything slowly began to go downhill. Madigal got shot and Bakkar decided that it was to dangerious for the family to be there...and Bakkar asked the tiger where she wanted to go, Home or here with strangers. Kat picked to stay... and became even more determed to become a phoenix, during this time Sector wasn't around, and the tiger seemed to be in trouble more and more. The top of her trouble finally hit after the tiger was forced into sex by one of the hounds. When Sector found out about this, he broke up with her 'cause she wasn't up front with him about what happened. After Kat and Sector broke up, the tiger was able to realized that she liked the new hound Strozzi more then just a friend. Of course the two didn't want to show their affects for one another. The tiger wasn't sure if she was allowed to see another hound, and one of the phoenix liked Strozzi, although the more that the two ended up hanging out, the more they ended up getting closer. When Strozzi finally found out about the hound forcing Kat into sex, he nearly snapped and the two had their first big fight, after telling one another that they were done, Kat went to the pool hall to do her bartending job. Five minutes later, Strozzi showed up and kissed her...inturn the tiger punched him. This was the offical start of their relationship. ((Should have been the sign)) Soon the two became rather dysfunctional, they flirted by fighting and usually at the end of every fight one of them was bleeding or holding themselve in pain. Even tho they faught, Strozzi became her protector and usually made sure that the tiger was staying out of trouble. Soon Strozzi left the hounds, and began to work at the peep show, and the relationship between the two seemed to be over. That was until the tiger went to a KAOS Rave when Kat ran into trouble yet again by running into the pirate twins, Chi and Pera. As Strozzi finally walked up to the ending of the Rave, and everything dying down...or so it seemed it found the tiger not only at gun point by Pera but also knife point by Chi. Taking a second to think about what to do that night Strozzi ended up fighting Chi for the first time. At the end of the fight, Strozzi, and sometime later Kat were both accepted into KAOS. The end of the night, the tiger and Strozzi also decided that they should get back together. Everything was going great for the two, That was until Rek became Canis and finally Kat was allowed in the phoenix. That same night, Rek informed both Kat, and Gunz (Ash Kelly) that anyone who left the hounds were suppose to be killed. That meant Strozzi... After talking to Gunz, he put it in her head that if she didn't kill Strozzi then she would have been considered a traitor to the hounds. Once again, it seemed like the tiger was stuck between choosing between two things that she cared for...and soon the relationship between Kat and Strozzi was over quicker then it began. Although that didn't mean that the two completely ended things. The tiger was still protective and still cared for Strozzi and decided that if anyone, it would have to be her who went after Strozzi...and she started to think of ways that she could have made it looked like Strozzi was killed by her hands. During this time Strozzi also went missing and no one seemed to know where he was. That was until Nerio returned to Midian, The tiger tried to convince Nerio not to go after Strozzi and after a small bickering match the tiger walked away giving up almost all hope. Later that night was when the pool hall exploded and the tiger felt like she lost everything... that was until she spotted Strozzi standing by the railing watching the flames of the pool hall. The two went into the peep show and talked about what happened, and somehow in their mourning the two ended up kissing....and the restart of their dysfunctional relationship began...of course it wouldn't last for long. Kat went out of town for a night to vist her family, and when she came back Lucy told her that they had to talk in her office. The tiger was slowly beginning to learn that the words 'we need to talk' meant something bad was following. The tiger also noticed that Strozzi wasn't around the peep show, once in the office the tiger was informed that Strozzi was shot and killed by a Catwalker...Lucy took Kat to the morgue and Kat saw with her own eyes Strozzi's body laying on a cold metal table. At that night, the tiger stayed in the morgue expecting Strozzi to wake up..... in a way in the back of the tigers mind she wonders if Strozzi will show back up in Midian. After the death of the hounds, and the pool hall was destroyed. The tiger became very close with the pirate twins, working as their spy and doing small odd jobs for them. The more she was around them, the more like a family they began to feel. Slowly the tiger began to move up in ranks, and helping them out more and more. The tiger by this time started to seem like the innocent part of KAOS, when Chaos was building, and everything was going crazy the tiger still seemed to hold her childlike innocent of the world....But with that innocents there was also a darker side of the tiger that Chi and Pera seemed to enjoy as much as her innocents. This was also how the tiger began to experment with different drugs, and causing as much trouble as she could.... Family History Morales History: The history of the Morales family is full of mystery, and legends, some which are only written in dark fairy tales. The Morales family was raised in a life style of torture, bloodbaths, incest, betrayal, lies, and everything excepts normalicy. Although it was also rumored that each of the family members, from the elder generation to the younger ones had forms of ESP, and Psychic abilities. Each generation was born with a different set of abilities, from elementary to mental abilities. Of course, due to the fact that the family was sick and twisted in everyway, going as far as torturing the last generation and making them unable to have the youngings to prevent any tainting of the bloodline.This means that a majority of the children also grew not only ESP and Psychic abilities but emotional problems causing many of the children to forget what was real, and fantasy. The lessons from the family also didn’t help, due to the fact that there are three rules that aren’t suppose to be broken. 1. Anything weaker is to be destroyed; weakness within a bloodline creates a weakness in the land. 2. Emotions are kept behind closed doors, the only ones you learn are those which can be used to destroy…all others are ignored 3. Your only concern is building up the bloodlines power, all others are just tools Unless you were one of the stronger of the bloodlines, you didn’t learn much of the outside work. Technology, Reading and writing in English, and other things that the outside world took for granted was rarely seen within the Morales land. Instead a Morale was taught in their own langue, Schooling…which involved building their source of resources, getting information, and becoming stronger both physically, and mentally. This was the life style a Morales, Rarely any bonds outside of the family, friendships was a privileged not a right….if the family didn’t someone, wither it was blood related, or friend of the family they would be killed without so much of a blank of an eye. This life style is usually all that is embedded into the Morales brains except for the rare cases that a family member proves to be useful then they are allowed to go with the elders. Police Records Police records MIDIAN POLICE DEPARTMENT PUBLIC RECORD ARREST REPORT Detainee's name: Kataluna Morales Arresting Officer(s): Det Dani Svoboda Date of first arrest: 10/6/08 Date of subsequent arrests: None Charges: Public intoxication, drunk and disorderly conduct, criminal mischief Details: Officer observed subject with beer on her breath, unsteady on her feet. Subject knocked crockery off counter at the sushi bar, was loud and argumentative, using obscenities. Officer tried to calm subject and get her to move on, but she did not do so. Subject detained in MPD station overnight while alcohol intoxication wears off. On UAC records: Name: Kat Morales Height: 5'0 Age: Unknown looks 18 - 25 Sex: Female Eye color: Lavender Blood type:(if a sample was taken) On File type O Distinguishing features:(aka scars,tats, unsally haircut,different color eyes etc..) Blonde with black tips, usually has a baby blue knife with her, and white tiger ears and tail. Scar on her back, Snake with Bible quotes/ Reason for processing(:Range from brought in for dragnet or did a evil thing or crims) 1st Arrest: 4 accounts of assult and battery on Bernard Tresspassing on UAC property 2nd Arrest: 4 accounts of assult and battery - Bernard 4 accounts of threatening a solider 3rd Arrest: Registration and Questioning, no charges pressed 4th Arrest: Held, no charges Know groups: Believed to be linked to KAOS, of course no proof has been found and when questioned denied it. Notes: Seems to be well behaved, of course only when given M&Ms... Usually kept in cells alone, seems to have difficulty behaving with the other prisoners. Kat’s abilities: Kataluna, the youngest of the Morales, was born during the time when the Morales and Aenslands were against one another. The elders began training her at a young age around six or seven, to expand her ESP since she had the psychic ability known as retro cognition, which meant she was able to learn things about the person past, and also depending on how long she was around an item and focused she’s able to learn about it’s past as well….where it came from, and where it’s been….rarely but sometimes….she’ll learn about who created it. During the fights between Morales and Aenslands, a third party got involved kidnapping two of the youngests of the Morales, and two of the Aenslands and held them against the two families. For the first time the two rival families had to work together to get their family members back. During this time, Kat managed to slip past the family guards and went for one of her usual walks, as she walked towards the place that she usually went to hide out and get away from her ‘daily lessons’ which usually ended in blood, and torture. She ran into Atakin who was leaning against the tree that Kat could always be found within, he offered her a deal….since it was rumored that Kataluna was one of the strongest ESPs and Information gathers at only the age fourteen. The deal was “Trade yourself and work for me….and the family members will be returned unharmed, untouched….” Kat took the offer, of course…she learned that at the same moment that she agreed to the deal, the four that was taken was killed. Atakin said it was a lesson for Kat….Never trust the enemy. She refused to use her abilities and skills, physical skills and mental skills, to help him. This got her fourteen weeks of nothing but punishment, for three hours a day after beating her and whipping her…she’d place her in a tank of water. Placing enough water that it wouldn’t drown her but made her stand up with her arms out for two hours….anytime her knees or arms bended. He’d shock her with electricity. Once the two hours went by, it would be an hour of nothing but just electricity feeling the water…..every 15 minutes, he would raise the vaults. This went on for fourteen weeks until her mind finally snapped and she seemed to have reverted into a ‘pet like’ mind frame, although her and Atakin both learned that when her mind snapped she lost her mind abilities, after that he decided to use her as a lab animal….Using chemical testing on, and trying to create another use for her…..of course, just like with the mental abilities it appeared that theses test didn’t work…..to bad Atakin just didn’t test her the right way. Atakin found her useless after this, and after Dorian Aensland found out that he had the girl…it wasn’t long before Dorian striked a deal with Atakin….he would take the girl off of his hands, and in return if she learned her abilities again he’d give her back. Dorian took Kat back to the Aensland mansion where he began to try and fix Kat’s mind and figure out how to bring her back to normal. After Bakkar realized that Kat was within the Aensland household, he saw this as a chance to keep an eye on the Aensland family, and power that was building within the household. He went to the Aensland house and started to help Dorian figure out what was wrong with the tiger, they realized that when she was under a highly stressful situations she’ll shut her mind down, and keep her mind ‘safe’…although they also realized every time her mind down this, she seems to grow a new personality. Over the next few years, she was growing use to being without her abilities and that mental block broke down making her seem normal. Of course, this also made her the weakest in her family…. It wasn’t until the age of 17 where Kat ended up sleeping with Twiztid DarkRaven did she gain his memories…it was soon learned that the tiger wasn’t able to willingly use her abilities anymore since there was still a small part of her mind that had a block upon it…. Unless she was able to completely clear her mind…. Then she was able to use them, Of course the only time this seemed to work was during sex. It was also learned that with each time that she ‘stole’ a memory, one of her memories were stolen from her and replace with that memory. If she got a dark memory from someone, she’d lose a positive memory of her own…if she gain a positive memory, she’d lose one of her dark memories. Of course, it was also learned that if Kat goes a week without being around sexual energy, wither its emotional or physical form, she seems to slowly slip into a state of mind that can’t be explained and develop flu like symptoms…..One of the sign to know that she needs to be around this energy is her body turns extremely cold. Body heat Kat also has rather strange body system, due to some of the chemicals within her body it started to trigger her metabolism. Instead of when a normal person has no control over their metabolism system, the tiger’s body is able to decide how quick, or slow it wants to be. This is also involving her emotions and painful situations. When the tiger is in a highly emotional, or in high amounts of pains, her metabolism system will move quicker. This also if she ‘feeds’ on to much energy, her body will heat up until she finds a way to release the energy which usually involves fighting, training, or something physical excluding sex. Regenerations When it comes to Kat’s body, she is able to regenerate. Which means unless her spinal cord is broken, or heart, beheaded, or the flesh is completely removed from her bones she will not be killed. Although Kat feels 10x the amount of pain as it grows back….. The process of the regeneration: The bone if completely separated from the flesh will grow in layers, this means Kat needs something constently covering it for about three days to a week until the muscle and blood vessels are reformed, and then the layers of skin. If during this time someone damages the healing area, or if Kat we breaks the process it will restart the process but take longer to heal. See also * Link External links * External link Category:characters